It is well known in the art to add nitrates or nitrites to sewer systems, municipal waste treatment plants and other industrial waste areas to reduce the level or activity of anaerobic, stench causing bacteria. By reducing the level of anaerobic bacteria, objectional odors such as hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans, are suppressed. Moreover, aerobic bacteria which are important for the sewage treatment process, can use the oxygen from the nitrate to survive and grow.
Although several nitrate-containing deodorant formulations are presently employed in sewage-related settings, some are in powder form which produce dust especially upon use, which may stain surrounding areas. Similarly, other known formulations are in liquid form which, when poured, can splash, also staining surrounding areas. In addition, liquid formulations are relatively heavy and therefore may be cumbersome to use.
It would thus be desirable to provide a nitrate-containing deodorant composition which is relatively easy to use in various sewage-related settings.